My Clumsy Idiot
by KizunaCho
Summary: Hitsugaya Oneshot. With OC. For me Onne.Chan


**My Clumsy Idiot**

**Hitsugaya One-shot**

**Dedicated to: My Onee-Chan**

**

* * *

**

Name: Ayako Taniyama

Age: 12

Occupation: Dead soul (just died recently)

* * *

Rain. That's all she could see. Rain. _Rain._ Rain. **Rain!**

Walking down the path, hands in her pocket, head hung low. Her feet guided her where ever they pleased.

She was depressed, mad, and worst of all hungry…

"Kuso!!" Ayako shouted. For a brief moment there was silence. Sighing she continued walking. She didn't even know where she was going. The one thing she knew was to get out of this place. As far away as possible. Why? Maybe because her mother just died!

Oh yeah, I know sappy much, I bet your thinking that this is going to be a sappy story. When a girl's life is miserable, and then she meets this boy, and they kiss and live happily ever after- Well if you ARE expecting that tough luck you have to stop reading this now! I MEAN IT!

Ayako sat down on a bench near a park. There were swings, slides, all of you could think of! But one thing was missing, kids. Of course they couldn't be there its kind of raining! A-DUH.

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me?" Ayako put her head in her hands, "Everything's going all wrong… I'm depressed wet…AND HUNGRY!!!" Anime tears fell from her eyes. Looking up she stared at the scenery. Besides the rain it was okay. She looked beyond the playground and saw a small river. It didn't look so deep. She could see the rain droplets landing on the water, nice and peacfu-

"AHHHHHH!!"

"Huh? Wha?" Turning her head left and right trying to looking for where the scream came. She saw it. A girl drowning!

"NANI!!!!" Ayako ran towards the river and diving in. Thank goodness her best friend gave her swimming lessons.

"Help! Please! Someone! Hel-" The little girls scream for help was cut off as her head went under the water.

"Kuso! DAMNIT!!" Swimming, she dove under water and grabbed the girl. While she was grabbing her she could have sworn she saw a white figure there. But never the less she pushed it out of her mind. The only thing that mattered was to save the girl.

Gasping for air she looked around for the 'shore'

"Uhnnn…?! AH!" The little girl saw that she was on top of another's girls back. "Umm. Miss? Are you saving me?"

_No shit Sherlock!_ "Yeah! Just hold tight!" Ayako said still swimming.

"You can call me Kimi!" She said.

"Nice to meet you Kimi, but let's talk later after were safe." Nodding her little head she held on tight.

To bad for Ayako though, she couldn't really swim well, all those 'lessons' with Kizuna didn't really pay off, most of the time she was criticizing her; about how bad she was swimming. The waves of the river somehow became more rapid. How did rivers even have waves?

"There! There's the surface!" She pointed to the 'land'

"Un!" Once Ayako was close enough to the surface she practically threw the little girl to land. But while throwing her she lost her balance in the water and slipped, Ayako's head came in contact with a rock.

"Kuso!" That as the last thing that she said, then everything went black.

**Outside Peoples POV**

"AH!! SOMEONE HELP!!" Kimi screamed. Lucky for her there was a couple walking in the rain under an umbrella. They rushed towards Kimi.

"What happened?" The female asked.

"My friend! Please help her!" Kimi pointed to you, well your unconscious body.

"OH MY! DAVE! Help her out of there!" The woman said. Nodding the man took off his coat and went in the water to get you. He put you on the ground and checked your pulse. There was nothing. He flipped out his cell and phoned 911.

**Ayako's POV**

"WAHHH!!! WHERE AM I!! Is… IS THAT MY BODY! OMGH! OM SO FAAT!! Wait… if I'm here and I'm there also… that means…err………AH! IM DEAD! … Oh well… at least Ill be with mom and dad. You watched your body being strapped on to a stretcher and into the ambulance.

**FAST FORWARD 3 days later Ayako's POV**

Ayako's funeral. Yeah, she's dead, big whoop! Want to fight about it? (lol Family Guy) There were a lot of people. Even some you didn't know. There was the little girl you saved. Kimi. She was just standing there watching all the people cry. She's too young to know anything. There was the couple that saved you, well not really. Most especially there was your best friend, Kizuna. Pshh, she's not even crying, I bet she was crying before the funeral.

Looking at her she had a big goofy smile as she said some words of 'kindness' for you. Well… not really kind. But after that you saw tears fall from her face. She must be sad; she was looking at the coffin which you laid in. She was glaring at your face. Why?

"Baka. You such a baka for dieing, I told you I should die before you!" Tears where streaming down her face. "I hate you so much now… but I can't really tell you that, it's not like you can hear me! But just in case are you can… make sure you watch over me okay? Heh. If I get hurt ill blame it on you! I'll visit you every week okay? Well then… later" With that she walked away. There was no one but the burial people and there was…Kurosaki? What was he doing here and with all of his friends also.

"Hey, Ayako right?" He asked. Was he talking to me? Or my dead body? I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Err… Yes?" I asked kind of nervous and confused; not knowing whether he's talking to you or your dead body.

"Yeah, I can see spirits… and I'm here to put you in a better place. So…" He got a sword and placed the hilt on your forehead. You silently disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"Ehh? Where am I?" Ayako asked while looking around her surroundings. They did not look familiar. "I guess ill have to walk around." So, off she went! To- some where rather than the place she's standing in! yay!

_I wonder where I am! DAMNIT! I have no since of direction! Maybe I should ask some- _Her thoughts were cut off by her butt falling on the ground. "Itai! Ara?" Looking up she stared at the person who knocked her down. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"AH! Gomen! I wasn't watching where I was going! My name is Kousuke!" He held out a hand towards Ayako's sitting figure. Ayako gladly accepted it.

"Arigato! Ano... Where am I?" Dusting off her clothes she gave him a weak smile.

"Oh! You must have died recently! Well follow me! We can get you to your new family!"

"Un. But…Wakaranai… (I don't understand) What do you mean new family?" Giving him a confused look, he smiled and started to explain.

"Well, we are in the shinigami world, most people come here of they die, then they get assigned to a group of people and that's your new family. Even though it may not seem like it's a real family, you will get to know them better and then accept them as one." Kousuke finished, her turned towards Ayako. "Confusing I know! But don't worry! Ill is here to help yaw! Maybe you'll be put in the same family as me!"

"Ah…"

**FAST FORWARD!!**

"Welcome to the family Ayako!" Kousuke said with arms out wide. He was right; she did get in the same family as Kousuke's. There was a little boy, a man, and an old lady. So now Ayako had a dad, a little brother a grandmother, and a brother.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Welcome! Welcome! My names Sora! My names Sora! What's yours? What's yours?" A so called Sora asked.

"My name is Ayako; it's nice to meet you Sora! I hope I can be a good sister!" She shook Sora's hand.

After they got all introduced, they sat down for 'dinner' they had to eat right? Even if they are dead.

* * *

The next day Kousuke explained how they still have to eat. Also they can still die. It's said that if u die in the shinigami word, you get reincarnated. Also he told Ayako that she had some sort for spiritual power. And that she can become a shinigami.

"M-me? A shinigami!?! No-NO WAY! There's no way! I-I can't! How about dad! Sora! Grandma!" Shaking her head and balling hr fists she ran away from Kousuke. Her life was going so well! But why did he have to say that! She ran back to her house. When she entered she saw Sora lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Ahh!!! Sora-Kun! Are you okay! Sora? Sora?" Picking him up and putting him on the bed, what happened? Did someone attack? His wounds were bad; it looks like they could have been caused with glass. How could she stop the bleeding? Wait- Kousuke said she had spiritual powers! Maybe- Just maybe she could heal him! Yeah!

Putting her hands over his petite body she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. The only thought that went through her mind was, heal, heal, and heal. Unnoticed to her a faint blue glow came from her hands, Sora's cuts became healed.

"AH!" Ayako fell to her knees; pain ran through her right shoulder. Looking back at her shoulder she saw her so called 'father' had cut her with a butcher knife. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

"You…You were the reason grandma died! She… EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE WHEN YOU WERENT AROUND! I-ill kill you… ILL EFFING KILL YA!" Screaming he ran towards Ayako, swinging the knife back and forth like a crazed maniac.

"UWAH!! IIE IIE IIE! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Why kill me??" Ayako said while shielding herself with her arms crossed in front of her. Every time the knife made contact with her skin she winced. She was not going to die right here! She had to do something… but what? Stop him from swinging, get the proper authorities! No- maybe she could use her spiritual powers! But how?

_Damnit! I'm so pathetic! No wonder I died early! All the times I got in trouble Kizuna was there to protect me! WHY THE HELL AM I SO WEAK! … Enough of this… I want to be strong. Just like Kizuna! So she won't have to worry about me anymore_! Thinking fast, she quickly looked around for something that she could fight with, to defend herself!

THAT'S IT!

She grabbed the closest thing near her, a broom stick, not what she was hoping for but better than nothing. Avoiding the next swing from the knife Ayako stood up and charged at her so called 'dad'

"TEME! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He ran towards her once again, but this time Ayako blocked it.

"Please! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Ayako said, but un-noticed to her Sora woke up, rubbing his eyes. When he saw what was happening.

"Nee-Chan! Tou-San! What are you doing! Stop! Please!" Sora yelled, tears were threatening to fall down from his eyes.

"AH!" Ayako got stabbed in her arm, "Sora! Get out here! Find Kousuke! Tell him to-AH!" falling to the ground, Sora nodded and ran, knowing what she was going to say. Too bad for her she had tripped, somehow. Her 'dad' was now standing over her, knife in his hand, eyes wide with anger and fury.

"Time for you to die!" He lifted the sharp metal and dropped it…… He waited there was no screaming, no sound, no nothing. Looking at Ayako he saw that she was not sitting in the place she was before.

"I'm over here…" Her warm breath would be felt on the left side of his neck. She gently pressed the pressure point in his neck, and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"AYAKO-CHAN! WERE HERE TO SAVE Youuuu- Never mind…" Kousuke sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. He saw Ayako put his father's body on the ground gently.

"Nee-Chan? Nee-Chan? Are you okay? Are you okay?" Sora asked sadly while looking at her cut arms.

"AH! AYAKO! You're hurt… I'm sorry… I should have been here…And wouldn't get hurt! IM SORRY!!" he said after bowing several times.

"Eh? A-Ano! No don't be sorry! It wasn't anyone fault! Lets just be happy were safe!" Waving her arms in front of her she sweat dropped.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! I'm glad you're okay! I'm glad you're okay! I was worried! I was worried!" Sora jumped onto Ayako giving her a big hug. "Look! Look! Your scratches are gone! Your scratches are gone!" Sora pointed at her arms, which one was bloody, but now they were fine. Not a scratch on them.

"Ha? Sugoi! Cool! I wonder what happened. I didn't do anything!" Ayako examined her arms carefully. Un-noticed to her Kousuke gave a nervous smile, he knew what was happening. He told Ayako that she had spiritual powers. Someone might take her away to go to Shinigami School because of that. He didn't want to loose his only sister. But if she was going to be happier then he would allow it. Glancing at his father he saw that he was sleeping and unconscious. When he wakes up he would probably forget everything that happened in the past thirty minutes.

**FAST FOREWARD**

"AH!! Sora-Kun! Careful!" Ayako screamed, Sora was trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar, but tripped, lucky for him Ayako did a baseball slide to save him. "Oof! Itai, Sora-Kun! Be more careful okay?"

"Mmm! Hai Nee-Chan! Sora is careful! Sora is careful!" Giving her a foxy smile he got off of her back he walked back towards Kousuke. Ayako also walked back towards Kousuke. Talking for a while, and entertaining Sora, Kousuke and Ayako smiled at their little brother. Nothing could ruin the moment…

_Knock Knock_

A knock on their door was heard. And some stifled voices. They could hear a voice say,

"Ayako Taniyama, the shinigami society would like to have a word with you"

* * *

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan! Bye! Bye! Ill misses you! Ill misses you!" Sora waved his small hands in the arms of Kousuke. Kousuke waved as well while holding Sora.

"Bye Ayako! Try and visit sometimes!" Kousuke said.

"Nee-Chan! Nee-Chan!" Sora stopped waving, tears rolled down Sora's eyes, "I Love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ah! Bye you guys! Ill miss you! I love you too!" Ayako waved to both of them, and then followed the shinigami into the gate.

* * *

Following the shinigami man, she looked around at her surroundings, not really interesting. Everything and every where was white.

White.

How she hated that color. It made her think if a hospital.

"We're here." The shinigami guy grunted.

Ayako stood up straight, waiting for the worst to come.

* * *

"Hanatarou!! Wait up!! Please!" Ayako ran as fast as she could follow the so called 4th division helper.

"HANATAROU!!-Oof!" Ayako landed on her butt, hard. "ITAI! OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR- HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" Ayako quickly stood up, and straightened her back. "GOMEN NASAI!!" She bowed down respectfully.

He looked down at her, "Hn." Quickly he brushed past her and continued his way down the hall.

_Hn! FINE BE THAT WAY!!!NYAH!!_ Ayako puffed her cheeks and mentally stuck her tongue out.

"Ehehe… Sorry about that Aya-Chan!"

"Ara? Matsumo-san!" Ayako bowed.

"Eh? Don't be so formal!! Hitsugaya is just mad because…Lets just say he has personal problems." Matsumo smiled nervously but Ayako didn't notice.

"Ah! I see I see!" Ayako looked where he ad once been. What could she say; she's gotten a liking to her Taichou.

* * *

"Hitsugaya Taoichou! I have some papers for you-AH!" Ayako foolishly tripped on the small nail that was sticking out of the floor and dropped her papers.

"Uwah!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!-Taichou?" She looked back and forth, "TAIIICHOUU!! WHERE ARE-OH! Found you!" Ayako saw a small head pop out from teh mountain of paper.

"…Ayako, be more careful" he said in an irritated voice, and left eyebrow twitching.

"Hai! Taichou!"

* * *

"Yosh! Time to eat! Now… just to put away there knives-AH!!!!" Ayako slipped on the water that was on the ground and threw the knives up in the air, she looked at the sharpened silverware coming down at her.

"AHH!!!"

…

"Taichou!?"

"Be more careful…Ayako…" he sighed and put down the knives.

"Hai!!!"

* * *

"TAICHOU! HITUGAYA-TAICHOU!! OII!!! HITSUGAYA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Ayako was running from all the hollows while looking for her Taichou, well yeah.

"Uwahhhhh!! Die evil hollows!" Ayako turned around and chucked small daggers at them. Her sword was currently 5 meters away from her.

"DAMN YOU! DIE DAMNIT!" She threw more daggers at them but them barley did anything. She had no more daggers, her sword was too far of reach, and her spells aren't strong.

_I'm going to die! IM GOING TO EFFING DIE!! _Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for impact.

_**SHING**_

_Huh?_

"Hitsugaya!"

With one swing of the sword Hitsugaya killed the hollow.

"Be more careful…Got that?"

"Mmm!" Ayako nodded her head while standing up.

"Arigato Taichou…" Ayako stepped forward and gave him a small shy hug, but she didn't expect that he would return it.

"Any time…"

* * *

Yay! This is for my onee-chan! I hope you like it!!... YOU BETTER CUZ IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR LIKE 5 MONTHS!!! And I never gotten the time to finish it!!

My next oneshot is gonna be an itatchi one, for…Rachel!! You no who you are!

Plz! Tell pplz about my stories and one-shots! Thank you

REVIEW!!

-Kishumi-


End file.
